


Clear

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku makes his intentions clear.
Relationships: Riku/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> "'Luculent' for KHYML. Ficlet. I think this wants to be far longer. *laughs*"
> 
> December 12, 2006

Cloud wanted to laugh, unsure at how he'd missed every little advance until those intentions were made perfectly clear. A lingering hand here, a brush of fingers there - it hadn't quite added up to anything in his mind, though really, he'd been distracted.

After all, a man with a keyblade only appeared when something was wrong, right?

Maybe he was just a sucker for insanity; he didn't know. What he knew was that he was easily swayed by silver hair and couldn't find any good reason to stop kissing Riku until it became painfully obvious that they both needed less clothing.

"You don't even know what I am," Cloud whispered once his clothes had been pulled away. It was fair warning - he believed in those.

"I don't even know what I am," Riku answered with an almost wicked grin before he descended on Cloud's body, kissing and licking and generally making Cloud not want to bother with any sort of protest or random commentary.

Clearly, the night was not for talking at all. Cloud could remember his curiousity years before when meeting Riku for the first time. He thought it was more trickery - an exploit of his inability to hold direction and stay sane.

But if it was trickery, still, he didn't care. Not as fingers pressed into him and not as Riku's tongue flicked against his erection. There didn't need to be a reason - that could stay fuzzy. He didn't need to ask what the sudden attention was for.

Cloud arched and hissed at penetration, trying not to whimper at the sudden, unmoving fullness. He wanted to say that he really didn't need a moment to adjust, but he couldn't find the words. Not as silver hair trailed over them both.

Not as he felt himself slipping... Clarity didn't matter. Hands were touching him, stroking him and making him want to come. The undeserved, or simply unexpected, attention wasn't his concern.

No - but things were in motion. Cloud simply didn't care. Not as the night passed onward.


End file.
